goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Dolly the cat! animatins VGCP AUTTP ABDL EST 2009
Dolly the cat! animatins VGCP AUTTP ABDL EST 2009 Is a Bad User, who is an animator and joined YouTube on November 1st, 2018. As of early February 2019, her former channel (dolly the cat! animatins) had 627 subscribers. The channel before that (Dolly Lancer's Wife And Girlfreind) used to have around 1,100 subscribers. She also seems to be similar to a Sans Fangirl. As of April 2019, her third channel currently has about 400 subscribers. And now, her current channel has around 241 subscribers. Why She Sucks #She's a blatant rip-off of Cutie the Kitten Sans Wife and Girlfriend (Another Sans fangirl) back when Undertale was still a thing, and even her character was too similar to Cutie the Kitten as they both are cats and likes a fictional video game character. Even their color palettes are similar! #She obviously can't take criticism, as she takes her love for Lancer (a Deltarune character) too far and makes videos of her killing people who love Lancer. #She gives the Deltarune and the animation community an undeserving bad reputation. #Like Jade, she's been accused of tracing animators such as Rossali, Yeagar, Scootaloo Loves Sans, and many others. #*Especially her profile picture are oblviously traced. #Her art is very poorly drawn. The usage of the circle tool in her art doesn't help at all. #She has eight other boyfriends: SpongeBob, Tim from BrainPOP (Yeah, shipping yourself with a generic flash animation character), Mr. House from The Playmobil Movie, Talking Tom, Lincoln Loud from The Loud House, Dash the PBS Kids logo, and Luni from Gacha Life which means she's cheating on her other boyfriends because she can't have multiple boyfriends at the same time. #She also has poor grammar in her video descriptions, especially her new username, because of the fact she is from India. #She claims to be 9 years of age, but her actual age is 5, which you're supposed to be 13+ to even have a YouTube channel/account. #She posts videos of her pooping in diapers or her pooping in general, and has a HUGE fetish for it as in Coprophilia. Now keep in mind that Dolly is 5 years old. #Due to her young age, she's very naive. (See Trivia #5) #''And for god's sake, why does she have to put big breasts on her character?! That is very unnecessary of her!'' #In any case, her videos are very inappropriate. Now where are her parents? #Her Discord server is very sickening to look at, even the picture she used for the Discord server is disgusting (a naked woman with her breasts covered in poop from a diaper). #She has a huge hatred towards Pinkie Starlight just because Pinkie criticized her, which goes to show, just like Point #2, she can’t handle criticism. #She seems to have limited vocabulary, because she always uses "b*tch", "diapers", "poop" and "sexy" way too much. Not only that, but stated in Point #8, she’s 5-years old and uses “b*tch”, a word 5 year olds like her aren't old enough to say! #When she used to claim that Lancer was her boyfriend, she doesn't care that Lancer is too young to have sexual interactions. #Her attempts to kill people just to intimidate her haters is very poor and laughable. #In one of her deleted killing videos, she wasted money by drowning her tablet in water. #Speaking of Luni, she ships herself with him. Now keep in mind that Luni is way older than Dolly, which shows pedophilia. #She even loves Jade's OC Zafiro, which again, doesn't make any sense that Dolly is dating more than 10 boyfriends/girlfriends. #She is also into vore fetishes (eating another person alive in a sexual way). #Her former profile picture on her former channel (dolly the cat! animatins) was downright inappropriate that we won't dare to change it at any point! #She also has Jade as her boyfriend which is not only disgusting, but also very disturbing because Dolly is dating someone (or pedophile) who is WAY older than her! #Speaking of her tracing, she also terribly traced bases, especially those that are anime, without crediting the original artists. #One of her deleted videos had very bad quality and was two grown men in diapers dancing while a very creepy song played in the background. #She seems to have a foot fetish. #She likes Vyond grounded videos. #She got terminated on April 4th, but came back on July 8th after being grounded by her dad when he gets notified about the terminated channel. #Even though UTTP pages are forbidden here, She is far worse than an average one, because one of her usernames uses VGCP and UTTP at the same time, making this hypocritical due to the fact that the VGCP and UTTP are enemies, and would antagonize each other. #Misleading username - she doesn't even do animation, the "animations" she does look like they came from a Google powerpoint slideshow. #Her new profile picture is also very inappropriate, its just her in Pinkie Pie form laying down on her bed with a dirty diaper looking ugly as hell. #She is a pedophile to all of her friends. She even made a video of Elsa, Lola Loud and other characters pooping in a diaper! How disgusting is this little kid?! The Only 2 Redeeming Qualities #Her videos can be hilarious to watch despite how poorly made they are. Like this video #She hates Peluchin Entertainment. List Of Boyfriends And Girlfriends She Has/Formally Had *Lancer (formally) (Deltarune) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Tim (BrainPop) *Luni (GachaLife) *Dash, the PBS Kids logo *Vampirina *Mr. House *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Zafiro *Shantaly Shy *Head Pixie (Fairly Odd Parents) *Dracula (Hotel Transilvania) *Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Alvin (Alvinnnn! and The Chipmunks) *Anti-Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) Link To Her Channel Here Trivia *Just as mentioned before, she claims to be 9-years old but her real age is 5. *Cutie the Kitten appears in her now deleted "I can now poop anywhere meme" as the person who is telling Dolly that she can "poop anywhere she wanted". *On January 7th, her channel name wasn't showing up on the search results as she changed her name. *Even though she made a new original character named Koko Beanz, she still has her original OC Dolly. *She no longer loves Lancer because her dad said that Lancer is a "fake" character, due to her naiveness, which made her stop believing in him which is why she deleted her old channel. *She seems to be scared of her dad. *Her birthday is November 2013. Category:Bad Users Category:Fetish Videos Fans Category:Loser336 LynnLoud909’s Enemies Category:Book336 Boj909’s Allies Category:Porn lovers Category:IGUA members